


Heads or Tails

by Goddess_of_The_Lamb



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Blood, Blood and Gore, Boys In Love, Crimes & Criminals, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Help, Humor, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Obsessive Behavior, Oma Kokichi Is a Mess, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_The_Lamb/pseuds/Goddess_of_The_Lamb
Summary: Shuichi Saihara; the trusted detective brought into the police force at an early age due to his remarkable skills has been given the tricky case of catching the infamous DICE leader Kokichi Ouma, but no one could expect what was going on behind the scenes.No one suspected that the detective had already caught him.A truly tricky case indeed.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Amami Rantaro, Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Iruma Miu & K1-B0, Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi, Kamisama | Atua & Yonaga Angie, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Heads or Tails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short introduction to their current circumstances ♡

His skin burned, scorching hot as soft lips moved down his neck and wrapped around his adam's apple, sucking on it gingerly making the boy beneath the detective whimper and squirm. Small kisses traced down his skin followed by short licks and gentle sucking, the dark hickey's forming all thanks to the dark-haired boy above him who had lips softer than he had expected- like velvet, sweeter than any candy or panta Kokichi had ever tasted. Every inch of Kokichi's body was on fire- aching, drowning in a pleasure he was all too familiar with, this pleasure was something only one person could bring him. The boy above him was the only one capable of bringing the criminal leader to such a state.

The detective was beautiful. Pale skin, not quite as pale as Kokichi's but certainly not introduced to the sun in a while, bags settling under his eyes as if he was born with those features, the aforementioned supple lips were ruby red and begging for more attention, his hands were long and boney and they moved with such delicacy as if he was treating Kokichi like fragile glass.

The purple-haired boy whined once more as those lips moved away from his neck and golden irises moved to stare down at the bite marks before quickly flicking back up to Kokichi's eyes, a shy expression on his face betraying his obvious lust, the blushing and panting- the object poking into his thigh- even if the boy above him was shy and conserved there was no denying his desire, especially in the way those lips had worked against his skin as if Kokichi was some fine delicacy that needed to be savored.

Purple orbs trailed down and found the detective's lips and knowing he couldn't feel them against his own lips made his heart drop and something inside of him twisted uncomfortably as if he would be sick if he couldn't taste those lips and bruise them the way he wanted to. It was one of their ground rules, however, one that Kokichi wanted so desperately to break. The rules of this arrangement.

_"1. No kissing. Cuddling and comfort afterwards is fine but no close contact after we're done, no hugging, no touching, no staring, nothing._

_2\. The words "I like you," "I love you," and anything of the sort is banned._

_3\. No one should ever know about it. This is between us._

_4\. We cannot engage in sexual activity with anyone else."_

These were the rules the detective had created and Kokichi agreed to follow. They both ached for each other hopelessly and ignoring it made the entire situation worse so instead they made a mutual agreement. No romantic feelings, no attachment, a simple night of sexual affairs and an abandoned bedside when one awoke. It was their distraction and release- something they both needed but something no one could know about and getting too close was dangerous. If one of these rules were broken, a punishment from the one who was hurt is called, and that had only happened once when a member of DICE had followed Kokichi and watched the entire ordeal go down. Kokichi was to blame for not being careful and so Shuichi deemed a proper punishment being he clean his entire apartment spotless.

If one of them caught romantic feelings for the other or engaged in sexual contact with someone else, the deal was off and they would go back to detective-and-criminal once more and forget this entire ordeal had even happened.

The way it happened had been quite humorous, actually. A drunk night at a bar leading to a catastrophic deal and a session at the apartment home of the detective made ignoring the other impossible. When they woke up, they recognized each other immediately but in their drunken state, it was easy for them to forget about their goals. Kokichi Ouma, the villainous leader of DICE, and Shuichi Saihara, the detective that had been working to track him down. Shuichi had never seen him without a mask however Kokichi had stalked the detective after learning he was the one working on his case. He told the truth about being a villain but then blackmailed him and while the detective doubted anyone would listen to the childish criminal over a trusted detective, he still agreed not to take him in or say anything as long as he met him back at the bar the next night at the same time.

Another session, then a talk, and then the agreement. The next day the rules were made and their relationship was created. Shuichi would pretend to be working his hardest to catch the criminal and Kokichi would lower the number of crimes he did until it became a rare occasion. DICE was frustrated but he didn't care and told them they could continue underground work and drug trades however large-scale robberies and such would need to wait until he felt in the mood.

"Are you okay, Ouma?"

His name, a shaky voice trying to stay strong and unbothered despite the pants and hungry eyes staring down at him. Despite having done this for a while now, neither of them had gotten tired of it. In fact, the connection only got stronger.

"Hey, why did you stop? Is Saihara getting bored of me..." Fake tears were summoned immediately, Kokichi was intentionally avoiding the question about how he was and instead tried to get Shuichi back on track. The detective sighed but a fond smile tugged at his lips, Kokichi's antics had become far easier to handle however the detective still had trouble deciding what was a lie or truth sometimes, he knew for sure those tears weren't real. He wiped them from Kokichi's cheeks anyway, his thumb brushing against pale yet heated skin, the previously heavy mood shifting into something more careful and sweet.

It made Kokichi's heart pound.

"I could never, but would it be okay if we took our time this time?" The criminal grinned and shot back at the detective without hesitation.

"Oh I know, the great Saihara wants to rile me up."

"Not quite." The response was curt but as Shuichi's lithe fingers fiddled with the clasps of Kokichi's odd DICE uniform shirt, he found no room to argue. He could annoy the detective with playful banter and teases just to get a rise out of his annoyance but tonight Kokichi wanted to relax and let Shuichi do as he pleased- to take him out of reality and his own thoughts for just a few moments like he always managed to. He wanted to relish in the feeling of a genuine smile making its way onto his features and so he closed his eyes and leaned his head back, staying quiet for once.

A distraction was all this was meant to be.

So it made no sense why Kokichi began to feel like it might mean something more to him. 

This was where the chaos began, on silk white sheets belonging to the trusted detective; Shuichi Saihara- but shared by the criminal who had made the headlines countless times; Kokichi Ouma.

It was there at that moment when Kokichi began to comprehend his emotions that trouble began brewing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! If you're reading this, first- thank you so much- and second, I'll be posting soon hopefully before the end of this week.   
> This story is going to get super interesting~  
> Also I don't go below 1,000 per chapter if you're uncomfortable with that length, I don't suggest this fanfic for you, thank you all for your patience, I look forward to posting soon ♡


End file.
